User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 22: How Deep Is Your Love
Hey guys! GoGoGadget831 here, and welcome back to Every Episode of the Ridonculous Race Reviewed! Sorry that this review took so long! Midterms were taking up my whole life for the past few weeks, but I managed to finish 'em up and get really good scores on them! So, it's all good now! Now that my exams are over, it's time to finish up this season with my last five episode reviews and one big seasonal review! Well, enough rambling! Let's take a look at: Episode 22: How Deep Is Your Love Premise: The teams head to Siberia to ice sail and travel down a deep hole. Ryan decides to listen to Stephanie for once, Devin struggles to tell Carrie that he loves her, and Sanders breaks her arm. Challenge: Sail across the ice, find ball deep down a hole Winner(s): Jacques and Josee Eliminated: None My Favorite Part: The emotional moment between Sanders and MacArthur I was originally going to put this episode in the meh pile, because it didn't really draw me in as much as the other episodes did. It wasn't that exciting and it wasn't very memorable. However, there is a particular moment in this episode that really stood out that automatically puts it in the GOOD pile for me. Before I get to that moment, let's talk about everything else in this episode. There were a few things that I liked in this episode, like the Russian guy at the airport talking really slowly over the intercom and getting Josee irritated when they had to share a flight with the other teams. And it was pretty funny when Jacques imitated the dude and Josee slapped him for it. I also liked the white Sasquatch scene (is it really a Sasquatch?) and when MacArthur tells Sanders that she liked it when she talked nonsense. I also liked the parts when Emma "lawyered" Kitty about Carrie and Devin, MacArthur getting her tongue stuck in a garbage can and Sanders trying to get it off, the sisters getting irritated by the Ice Dancers blowing kisses to the camera, Josee freaking out about her claustrophobia, and Devin calling Ryan "muscle face". It was also pretty nice seeing Carrie and Kitty interact in a brief moment. Kitty's bikini looked sexy on her though. Not to mention MacArthur's polka-dotted bikini bottom and Jacques's pink speedo <3. There are a few things I didn't like about this episode though. Firstly, Stephanie still irritates me and I just want the daters to go home already. I also feel like Carrie and Devin's plotline is dragged on way too long in this series. That part when Devin said that he liked unibrows annoyed me a bit and I just want him to reveal his feelings to her already so we can have more interesting plotlines, like the sisters and cadets' rivalry and stuff like that. This episode is pretty dull compared to the past episodes and just as I was about to put this episode in the meh pile, the ending made me stop at my tracks. The moment with Sanders breaking her arm and MacArthur getting all emotional about it was by far, one of the most powerful and emotional moments I have ever seen on this series. Gosh dang it Total Drama, why are you making me feel so emotional? I wanted to cry when Sanders broke her arm and when MacArthur got sad about it! Total Drama is supposed to make me laugh, not make me cry! But needless to say, that moment was executed really, really well. I was also glad that Sanders decided to stick it out and fight to the bitter end. She is by far, one of the bravest souls of the whole series. MacArthur getting all guilty and weeping in Sanders's arms in the confessional was really funny. Overall, this is a decent episode. Not much else to say. Category:Blog posts